<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by NovemberNights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320351">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberNights/pseuds/NovemberNights'>NovemberNights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kidgemas, Kidgemas 2020, Marriage Proposal, Matt is mischevious, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, or at least I think it is, post-series but we ignore the real series ending, the main four paladins are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberNights/pseuds/NovemberNights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kidgemas 2020! A whole week of Christmas Kidge!</p><p>It's the first Christmas since saving the universe, and Keith and Katie are excited to make some merry memories together through the holiday season! Post-series modern AU where the four main Paladins share an apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grinch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After thinking about this first prompt, 'Grinch' for like a week, and being forced to watch the live action movie while at the dentist earlier this week, I was still stuck on what to do until I got some very good suggestions from the kidge discord folks, so huge shoutout and big thanks to them for the inspiration!</p><p>Merry Christmas everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well you two sure look festive,” Lance comments, rolling over to sling an arm off the edge of the couch in the living room. His gaze lands on Katie and Keith in the entryway to their shared apartment, bundling up with winter layers over their green and red sweaters.</p><p>“That’s because we’re going ice skating,” Katie responds, looking up at him from lacing her boots by the door. She doesn’t miss Keith’s slight pause at Lance’s words as he’s tugging on his coat.</p><p>“Really?” Lance asks, raising an eyebrow while propping himself up on an elbow, “I didn’t think Keith was a fan of Christmas.”</p><p>Katie lowers a disapproving gaze at their roommate as she stands up, “What makes you think that?”</p><p>Keith is… notably quiet while he buttons up his coat. A sideways glance tells her his own eyes are on his feet, and she returns her frown to Lance.</p><p>“I don’t know, he was just a real sourpuss around December back in the Garrison. Before he uh...”</p><p><em>“Lance,”</em> Katie cuts him off.</p><p>“Hey,” Keith whispers, leaning close. She hums in acknowledgement without peeling her gaze off of Lance. “I’m gonna go get the car started,” Keith continues, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek before stepping out into the hall.</p><p>Katie crosses her arms, hip canted petulantly, her gloves dangling from one hand, “Care to elaborate?”</p><p>“Geez, chill,” Lance reels, “It’s just, everybody thought he was some kinda Grinch or something. Got real frowny and quiet—more than usual,” he corrects when she gives him a pointed look, “Shiro even had a hard time with him around the holidays. And he was… different from how people who don’t celebrate Christmas are, too. Didn’t really make sense. Most people just gave him a wider berth til we went home for winter break.”</p><p>Katie narrows her eyes at him. It sounds eerily familiar to how she and her mother had spent Christmas during that first year after the Kerberos mission.</p><p>How the house felt empty, and they hardly wanted to decorate that year.</p><p>How lighting the Advent candles suddenly felt cold without Matt’s enthusiasm for the tradition each year.</p><p>How the mountain of cookies her mother baked piled up in tupperware, uneaten in the pantry with her father gone.</p><p>And how she had feigned excitement for the holiday under the guise of Pidge during her own time at the Garrison, and never went home for any breaks.</p><p>“Did you ever ask?”</p><p>Lance’s gaze drops to the floor, “...no,” he admits.</p><p>Katie nods and pulls on her gloves, “Thought so. We’ll be back around ten.” She waves, locks the door behind her, and makes her way to the parking lot. Keith flashes the lights of his black truck when he spots her by the entrance and she hurries over, being careful not to slip on the fresh snow. She slides into the passenger seat and buckles in and leans over to return his earlier kiss.</p><p>“You okay?” she asks, bumping up the heat on the AC.</p><p>“I’m good,” Keith pauses, pulling out onto the street. “You wanna run the radio?”</p><p>“Of course,” she chirps, cycling through the stations until Frank Sinatra’s <em>Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas</em> floats through the speakers and fills the car for the drive to the park.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Katie plops down on a bench lining the edge of the skating rink with a huff and tugs off her gloves. Loosening her laces, she stuffs a hand down into her skate to fish for the sock that had slipped down past her heel. She massages her ankle while she’s at it; there’s a blister forming where her sock abandoned her and allowed the skate to rub against it.<p>In her peripherals she can see someone gliding over on the ice, and she looks up in time to see Keith slide to a halt, spraying up shaved ice with a grin.</p><p>“You look like you’re having fun,” she smiles.</p><p>“I am,” Keith hops off the ice and sits down beside her, “but you seem worn out.”</p><p>Katie crosses her arms over her knees, “I was just fixing my sock.”</p><p>Keith purses his lips, “Didn’t look like it. We’ve been at it for almost two hours. If you want to stop, we can go check out the Christmas Market,” he offers.</p><p>Katie pulls one of her gloves back on and presses it against her cheek thoughtfully, “Not a bad idea,” she muses.</p><p>“We can go get roasted nuts from that stand we passed by earlier,” Keith suggests, picking up her other glove and holding it open for her.</p><p>“Thanks,” she says softly, pulling the glove snug, “and that sounds like a good idea.” She looks back up from her hands at him and reaches up to tighten his scarf, surprising him. For a moment the pinky hue of his cheeks behind his scarf isn’t just a result of the cold air.</p><p>“You wanna get Christmas tea too?” Katie asks, hopping up from the bench and dusting snow off her pants.</p><p>Keith tugs his scarf down a bit, “Sure. It’ll be a good way to get warmed up,” he says, following her to the skate rental booth.</p><p>After returning their skates, the two of them make their way through the Christmas market in search of treats. There’s light flurries dusting hats and warm-hued lights illuminating the park as warm, spiced smells fill the air.</p><p>Katie takes a deep breath, smelling the paper cones of roasted nuts in her hands as she scouts out a bench to sit on. She finds one by a stall selling cookies and candies and things and waits for Keith to return with their tea.</p><p>She doesn’t have to wait long. She spots him weaving through the crowd and waves the snacks in her hands to get his attention as he makes his way over.</p><p>“Line was long,” he murmurs, swapping a mug of Christmas tea for one of the paper cones in her hands, “did you wait much?”</p><p>Katie shakes her head, “I just sat down.”</p><p>Keith smiles behind his mug of tea and nods. Somewhere carolers are singing while the two of them enjoy their snacks in content silence.</p><p>For a while.</p><p>“What’d Lance have to say?” Keith asks quietly.</p><p>Katie’s eyes widen in surprise at the question but she recovers quickly, “Not… a lot, really. Mostly just behavioral observations from when you were at the Garrison around Christmas. He said you were more reserved than usual.”</p><p>She peers at the last dregs of tea in her mug, “He also said… people kindof thought you were a bit of a Grinch.”</p><p>Keith wraps his hands around his now-empty mug and rests his elbows on his knees, “It was a tough time.”</p><p>“...yeah.”</p><p>Eyes turned up at the sky, Keith continues, “Dad was always really into it despite living in the middle of the desert. We had this… ancient plastic tree he got who knows where, and every year we’d make a card for mom and put it on the tree. He could only make sugar cookies well and eventually I’d get sick of eating them, so we left them outside for whatever animals wandered by. I was never told about Santa, so when a kid at school mentioned it, I told him the man was probably just an oversized armadillo.”</p><p>Keith snorts in amusement, “That was the first time I got in a fight at school. Dad thought it was extremely funny, but his talk afterwards about how Christmas means more than just gifts and traditions stuck with me.</p><p>“The year after that was my first Christmas without him. I made a card for both him and mom, which the family I was living with thought was weird; I thought it was weird they wouldn’t let me put them on the tree and had to keep them on my nightstand. Then I got scolded for trying to leave the cookies meant for Santa outside. The next family didn’t celebrate and told me off when I asked where I could put my cards.</p><p>“After the third family I kept it to myself, and dad’s words stayed in my head. Why bother with it if everyone was so opposite to what I was familiar with. Each foster family I had thought I was weird about Christmas, but I was just trying to hold on to some of my best memories. When I got to the Garrison I assumed it wouldn’t be any different. I quit making the cards in case my roommate found out; people thought I was weird enough by that point. I could never go home for winter break like everyone else. Shiro often tried to include me in stuff, but it wasn’t the same and I only felt pressured even more into something that didn’t feel right. Eventually everyone left me alone and gave me extra breathing room around Christmas. It was a relief but at the same time it was worse.”</p><p>Keith sighs and he sits up again, “For me, Christmas has always been a huge part about family. Not just spending time with them, either. Being close with people and making memories, and remembering together. I was stripped of that for so long, it felt hollow.”</p><p>“But,” Keith adds, setting down his mug and turning to face Katie, wrapping her hands in his, “after being part of Voltron, and falling in love with you, I feel like I’ve finally gotten some of that back. You, especially, know what that feels like I think,” a small smile pulls at his lips, “and I’m so grateful to have you in my life.”</p><p>“Awh, Keith,” Katie murmurs, taking his face in her hands to press their foreheads together, “I can’t imagine what that must’ve been like for all those years, but I promise we can do all those things and more,” she shifts her arms into a hug, feeling his wrap around her back. “We’ll make our own memories. Together,” she whispers, leaving a gentle kiss on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite mentioning a Sinatra song in this, my preferred Christmas music is almost exclusively Trans Siberian Orchestra and a little Mannheim Steamroller. Carol of the Bells, &amp; Wizards of Winter are my go-to.</p><p>Sorry for the bit of sad feels, but we end on a high note so it's all good right?? Right?? Please don't cry, it's Christmas. I have more fluff on the way!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Socks and Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Katie go shopping for Christmas gifts!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>larjklawredgfn sorry this is getting posted kinda late. I stayed up writing this til I couldn't form words anymore and all day today my brain's been too sluggish to finish the last like... five sentences, lol. it's too cute .3.</p><p>~enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here we are!” Katie exclaims, sweeping her arms upward in a vague gesture toward the shops lining the street. String lights arc over the road and wind through tree branches while holiday banners flutter on light posts. It’s not noon yet, so the sidewalks aren’t too crowded with shoppers. It shouldn’t be too difficult to get Christmas shopping taken care of.</p><p>“You’ve got the list?” Keith inquires, locking his truck and joining his girlfriend on the sidewalk.</p><p>Katie fishes her phone out of a pocket and opens up her notes, showing him the screen, “Right here. I already ordered something for Matt, so he’s not on it.”</p><p>Keith nods in approval and takes the opportunity to link arms with her, “Where to first?”</p><p>“I was thinking we could shop for Hunk and Lance first, since they’ll be easiest,” Katie slips her phone back into her pocket.</p><p>Keith hums in thought, “We can probably find a gift for Allura wherever we find something for Lance, too.”</p><p>“You make an excellent point!” Katie exclaims. “Let’s find a map and scout out one of those soap &amp; candle stores, and culinary goods for Hunk.”</p><p>Keith is quick to spot a kiosk a few buildings down, and after consulting it for directions, they’re able to tick three names off of their shopping list.</p><p>“I hope Allura likes those candles,” Katie muses, tightening her scarf in preparation to go back outside.</p><p>“Does Lance really need all this?” Keith asks, peering into the bag of skincare products on his arm while holding the store’s door open for her.</p><p>She shrugs, “Not really, and Hunk will probably gripe at us for enabling his takeover of their bathroom, but it’ll stop him from complaining about chapped lips or whatever til March, at least.”</p><p>“Well I hope the springform pans make up for it then,” Keith chuckles, “Now what?”</p><p>“Mom,” Katie hums, “Ooh, what about Krolia? Is she going to be planetside?”</p><p>Keith shrugs, “She hasn’t said anything. I was planning on making her a card anyway.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll appreciate it,” Katie smiles, mentally making a note to get the woman a gift as well. Though she probably won’t be lucky enough to find something suitable in the same store where she buys her own mother’s perfume. Her dad and Coran, however…</p><p>Katie lifts a gloved hand to point across the street, “Let’s pop into that department store over there, I think they have the perfume my mom likes.”</p><p>And the boots she wants to buy for Keith. He’d been stuffing plastic bags into an old pair of rainboots whenever he went out to clear snow off his truck; the new ones are leather and great for all kinds of weather.</p><p>It takes some stealthy maneuvers, but eventually she’s able to slip away from her boyfriend for long enough to go find the boots in question and buy them, as well as a mustache care kit for Coran to make the bag of boxy items less conspicuous. She stuffs her scarf, hat, and gloves in the bag with them for good measure before wandering back to find Keith in the mens’ department.</p><p>“Which of these socks is the most atrociously dorky: glow-in-the-dark dinosaurs, or extreme dad vibes?” she asks, coming up behind him. Unfortunately Keith is nearly impossible to catch by surprise anymore, and she fails to startle him.</p><p>“Are these for Sam?” he asks, turning to face her. He’d taken his coat off at some point, and the way it’s draped over his arm makes her suspect it’s covering something, but she doesn’t question it. No need to be nosey.</p><p>Katie nods and holds up the socks for him to see, “I always try to find a new pair of goofy socks for my dad.”</p><p>“In that case, dad vibes socks for sure.”</p><p>“Awesome,” she chirps, “I’m gonna go put the others back.” </p><p>Upon returning, Katie sidles up next to Keith, slipping her hand into his while he sifts through a rack of plush robes. It’s an odd choice.</p><p>“For Shiro?” she guesses.</p><p>Keith nods, “It struck me as a very Shiro thing to have, so I think I’m going to get him one.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can see that,” Katie muses. She lets her gaze wander while Keith looks for the right size and color, her eyes eventually landing on his reflection in the mirror adorning a nearby support beam. She knew he’d put on his black turtleneck today, but after wearing their coats all day she’d forgotten about it.</p><p>But.</p><p>
  <em>Dang.</em>
</p><p>How’d she get so lucky?</p><p>“Keith,” she starts, lips pursed.</p><p>His attention shifts to her, head cocked to the side a little in a way that makes his bangs fall nicely, “Hmm?”</p><p>“It is unfair how well that sweater fits you.”</p><p>Keith blinks, heat slowly creeping into his face, and for a moment Katie wonders if she short-circuited him.</p><p>But then a smug grin splits across his features, “Unfair? That dress you wore to Shiro’s Christmas party last weekend dug my grave.”</p><p>In an instant, Katie’s face is the same color as the backless red dress she’d worn, and the only thing stopping her from denying it is the sudden pressure of Keith’s lips on her own, the words on her tongue transformed into a surprised squeak.</p><p>“How’s that for even?” he whispers.</p><p>Katie opens and shuts her mouth, unable to form a coherent response. Okay, so maybe he broke <em>her.</em> </p><p>Keith’s brows start to knit in worry, “Katie?” She can see the question in his eyes: <em>did I go too far?</em> He moves a hand to tuck a few loose hairs behind her ear, and the contact sparks her brain back to life.</p><p>“You’re adorable,” she blurts, pulling him back down for a quick kiss on his nose. “And I’m going to get you back for that,” she grins, cackling as Keith rights himself with a goofy smile.</p><p>“Well,” he says, recovering as he drapes the robe he’d picked out for Shiro over his arm as well, “we’ll see about that. I think we still have a few more people to shop for, right?”</p><p>Katie pouts playfully, but it quickly turns to a smile as she retrieves her phone and holds it between the two of them to consult their list, her other hand brushing the errant hair Keith had fixed moments ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Katie's choice of socks for her dad: <a href="https://solidus-data-migrate.s3.amazonaws.com/spree/products/38361/large/MEF0335-MODEL-GLOW.gif?1598982739">dinos</a> and <a href="https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/917+y27JmaL._AC_UL480_FMwebp_QL65_.jpg">dad vibes</a></p><p>Anyway. <em>Keith</em> in a black turtleneck? <em>Yes please</em></p><p>These two being cute dorks just about broke <em>me</em> lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snow Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Without much outdoor space near their apartment building to make snow angels, Katie suggests that she and Keith make angel shaped paper chains while decorating for Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am guilty of not posting this sooner because I took a two hour break while writing to look up &amp; plan stuff for he upcoming chapters. It's gonna be so good aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What time did the others say they were going to get here for dinner tomorrow?” Hunk asks, turning to slide a pie into the oven.</p><p>“Shiro should be here by four,” Katie responds, leaning over the counter to steal a spoonful of whipped cream, “Keith, Allura told you when she and Coran would be in town right?”</p><p>“They get here in the morning but said not to expect them til closer to five,” Keith calls from across the room, where he and Lance are stringing lights and garlands over the windows.</p><p>“I should have time to make the sweet potato casserole too, then,” Hunk muses. He swipes the bowl of whipped cream away from Katie with a mild glare, “and so long as no one eats all the whipped cream we’ll have enough for all the pies.”</p><p>Katie pretends to look ashamed and slinks away from the kitchen with a peanut butter kiss cookie. She steps around Kosmo, seated patiently by the counter waiting for Hunk to toss him kitchen scraps, and picks up a basket of craft supplies from the table. She tiptoes her way through all the packaging from decorations strewn around the living room floor to claim a spot on the couch before Keith and Lance finish their task and try to fight over it.</p><p>Sure enough, when Keith moves to plug in the string lights, Lance spins to face the couch, only to find her occupying it. Katie smirks as his face falls and he scowls at her in disappointment.</p><p>“Rude,” Lance quips, then marches toward the kitchen. “Hunk! Please tell me the snowball cookies are done! I have to drown my sorrows in powdered sugar at the loss of the couch.”</p><p>“What? Wait, Lance, that sheet is hot!”</p><p>Katie bites back her laughter as Hunk scolds the former Blue Paladin for his impatience, and over the sound of running water to sooth the burn, she can hear Keith snickering nearby.</p><p>“Hey, you,” she smiles, leaning on the couch armrest. He’s cute when he laughs.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Keith grins, stepping over a box to come press a kiss to her forehead. “Great timing, by the way.”</p><p>“I know,” she crows. “C’mere. Let’s make paper chains,” she pats the cushion next to her.</p><p>“Paper chains?” Keith raises an eyebrow and scoops a blanket off the coffee table. He drapes it over the both of them as he sits down.</p><p>“Yep! Snowflakes, angels, maybe some normal loop ones,” Katie explains, reaching for paper and scissors.</p><p>Keith nods, accepting the craft supplies passed to him, “Ah, okay.”</p><p>She scoots closer to him, leaning against his chest while showing him the folds for a chain of angels, “Since there isn’t a lot of green space around our apartment building, we can’t go out and make snow angels, so I thought it’d be fun to make paper angels to decorate with,” she says, making careful cuts into her paper.</p><p>Eventually Lance wanders off to his room to decorate, leaving the two of them to make their paper chains in peace while Hunk fills the apartment with the smell of baked goods.</p><p>“You’re warm,” Katie comments drowsily, brushing paper scraps off her knees.</p><p>Laughter rumbles in Keith’s chest, “I don’t mind if you fall asleep on me, but I’d rather you not do it while we’re holding scissors.”</p><p>Katie rolls her eyes and tilts her head back, “I won’t. Not until we show each other our paper chains, at least,” she smiles, placing a quick kiss on his jaw.</p><p>“Alright then, you first,” Keith prompts, resting his chin on top of her head, his arm draped over her shoulder.</p><p>Katie unfolds hers to reveal a chain of delicate paper angels, careful cuts made with the kind of exactitude to be expected from her, “I think they turned out well,” she muses, earning a nod from Keith. “Now let’s see yours!”</p><p>“Alright,” Keith unfolds his in front of her, shaking out a few remaining bits of paper. “What do you think?”</p><p>“They look like… me,” she observes, noting the hair, especially, is reminiscent of her. “Keith, did you—”</p><p>“I did,” he confirms, “You’re my angel, after all.”</p><p>Katie buries her face in the blanket, letting go of her paper chain to turn around and hug him, “I love you so much, you dork.”</p><p>Keith sets aside his own paper angels and pulls her closer, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just think they're cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Elf on the Shelf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas morning surprises!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am SO SORRY this took like a whole half a month extra but when I wrote day 4 (the surprise chapter! It's a Nutcracker AU!) it turned into a 10.5k monster that took me a whole week to write. I ended up posting that separately &amp; it can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484961</p><p>But yeah I wrote that and needed a break from writing for a bit so I worked on art to refresh my brain... got carried away, lol. (Though I have a new icon because of it! More of my Eyepatch Keith AU)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith sips slowly at his mug of hot cocoa, his feet wrapped up in a blanket alongside Katie, the pair of them sitting with their backs to the couch while Lance hunts around the Christmas tree for a gift to open. They’d each been taking turns, and had whittled down the pile of presents to the last few, though Lance’s enthusiasm hadn’t waned.</p><p>“Lance, there can’t be that many left. Pick one and open it,” Hunk says from his place on the couch. There’s a hint of impatience in his voice. It’s the third time Lance put on his indecisive act that morning.</p><p>“Yeah Lance, some of us want to open gifts too,” Keith chides. <em>Or see someone open a particular gift.</em> Katie had been buzzing with mischievousness all morning.</p><p>“Fine,” Lance grumbles, selecting a box and settling into his blanket nest on the opposite wall. “This gift will probably be the coolest one since you all have no sense of excitement.”</p><p>Keith raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?” </p><p>“Of course,” Lance rolls his eyes and turns his attention to the box in his hands covered in Katie’s green cat wrapping paper. “Ooh, another gift from Katie?” a smug grin crosses his features, “Does Keith know about this?”</p><p>Keith takes a long sip from his mug before answering, finding himself fighting back premature laughter along with his girlfriend. He does, in fact, know about that gift. Katie had told him she always liked to give one person a gag gift every year, and he’d been sworn to secrecy after catching her making it a few nights back. It was sure to make up for Lance’s Christmas morning antics.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Katie doesn’t miss a beat, “C’mon, if it’s so cool, open it.”</p><p>Lance opens the box and removes the lid with a gasp before glaring at Katie, <em>“You!”</em></p><p>Katie folds her hands under her chin, “Me!”</p><p>Lance gingerly lifts his shredded Elf-on-the-Shelf from the box as Katie snickers gleefully. Keith has to set his hot cocoa aside, shaking with laughter. He’d gotten up for a glass of water several nights ago and had wandered into the kitchen to find his girlfriend tearing limbs off the doll in what had turned into her nightly terror scheme against Lance. Each night Lance would set it up, only to find it torn to pieces the next day with no known culprit, and would dutifully stitch the toy back together again.</p><p>“It was you all along!” Lance is incredulous, “How dare you?”</p><p>“I told you those things are creepy! It’s a spy! Probably some kind of <em>surveillance,”</em> Katie retorts.</p><p>“We’re not in space anymore!”</p><p><em>“So?”</em> </p><p>“Check— check the box, Lance,” Keith suggests in wheezy breaths between his laughter.</p><p>Lance shifts his smoldering glare to him, <em>“Accomplice,”</em> he hisses, but dips his hand back into the box anyway.</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” Katie cackles as Lance holds up a twenty dollar bill, “Figured since I shredded it you might as well get your money back.”</p><p>Lance sniffs, miffed, “Very well. Still can’t believe you’d do this.”</p><p>“I can,” Hunk gives Lance a pointed look, “You know what she did to those Galra camera drones.”</p><p>“Whatever— ”</p><p>“Okay! Who wants to go next?” cheers Katie, interrupting Lance’s moping, “I promise, that was the only gag gift.”</p><p>Keith coughs, recovering from his laughing fit, and kicks the blanket off his legs, “I’ve got an idea.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hunk looks curious, biting into one of his gingerbread cookies.</p><p>Katie takes the opportunity to cocoon her legs with the rest of the blanket, “Like what?”</p><p>“You and I haven’t swapped our gifts yet,” Keith replies, glancing at her over his shoulder as he selects two packages.</p><p>“I was thinking we’d save the best for last,” Katie smiles with her chin in her hand.</p><p>Keith returns to his spot next to her, pouting at her playfully after noticing her blanket theft, “A fair point.”</p><p>Katie scoots closer to Keith, linking arms, “You go first.”</p><p>“I need my arm back.”</p><p>She snakes her arm out of his, only to slide both around his waist in an awkward sideways hug, immobilizing him, “No escape!”</p><p>“I’ve been caught,” Keith chuckles, cutting the tape on the wrapping with his Marmoran blade.</p><p>“Guys, don’t we already have enough sugar in the cookies I made?” Hunk asks as Keith begins unwrapping his gift from Katie.</p><p><em>“Hunk,”</em> Lance admonishes, “Don’t <em>encourage</em> them! They’re partners in crime!”</p><p><em>“So,”</em> Katie drawls, ignoring Lance’s dramatics, “What do you think?” she asks as Keith tosses aside the remaining wrapping paper.</p><p>From inside the box Keith retrieves a pair of sturdy all-weather boots, turning them over in his hands, “Katie these are awesome. Keep my toes warm next time I need to go clear off snow.”</p><p>“You never said your feet were cold before!”</p><p>“I… didn’t think it was important?” Keith shrugs, “It’s not like I’m out there very long. I just toughed it out.”</p><p>Katie releases Keith from her hug and smooshes his face between her hands, “Oh my gosh, you could get frostbite if it gets too cold, Keith. What were you thinking?”</p><p>Lance nods, “Frostbite can get dangerous, fast.”</p><p>Keith frowns, “I grew up in the desert.”</p><p>Groaning, Katie releases Keith’s face from her hold and prods him in the chest, “No more plastic bag rain boot insulators! I bought these for that reason but now I’m extra glad. I love you please don’t be stupid!”</p><p>“Well thank you regardless. I’ll throw out the old pair if it makes you happy,” Keith offers.</p><p>Katie folds her arms, “Yes it does.”</p><p>“Good to hear. Now it’s your turn to open my gift,” Keith presses a box wrapped with candy-cane striped paper into her hands, “I hope you like it.”</p><p>She gives him a curious look, tearing off the paper to reveal a white clothes box, “What did you get me?”</p><p>Smiling, Keith drapes an arm over the couch cushion, “Open it and find out.”</p><p>Katie rolls her eyes, but lifts the lid off anyway, lifting a soft, cowl-necked red sweater dress from inside, “Oh, Keith,” she gasps, “this is adorable!”</p><p>“So you like it?”</p><p>“I love it, are you kidding? It’s so soft!” she gushes, stuffing her hands in the sleeves.</p><p>“You mentioned missing your old dresses a few times, and you liked the one you wore to Shiro’s Christmas party,” Keith explains, “so I wanted to find you something better suited to the weather. Though I still like the other one too.”</p><p>Katie presses her face into the soft material, “It’s amazing. Thank you so much.”</p><p>Keith places a gentle kiss on her forehead, “I’m glad.”</p><p>“Ooh! I can take this with us when we go to my parents’ tonight and wear it on New Year’s!” Katie exclaims, “We’re going to do sparklers on the back porch so this’ll keep me warm.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea. If you want I can bring my turtleneck too,” Keith suggests.</p><p>Katie grins, <em>“That</em> sounds like a great idea,” she parrots, returning his kiss— this time on the lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bwa bwaaaa! Hope you all liked it!</p><p>Just a note bc there is a timeline to these chapters &amp; idk if it's 100% clear lol:<br/>-ch1 &amp; 2 take place mid december<br/>-ch3 is the day before Christmas Eve<br/>-ch4 is Christmas Day (&amp; Keith &amp; Pidge are leaving midday to go visit Katie's parents)<br/>-ch5 will be b/w Christmas &amp; New Year's<br/>-ch6 will be New Year's</p><p>
  <a href="https://i1.adis.ws/i/bostonproper/2AH1810_1?w=1010&amp;h=1416&amp;img404=404&amp;v=1">Also this is the sweater dress!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith and Katie arrive at Katie's parents house for Christmas dinner and some vacation time.</p><p>It seems Matt has plans to spice things up a bit, however.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rolling in even later with this chapter lololol (I got a job but now my schedule's evened out now so I can write, woo!). Kindof a casual/intermission bit in a sense so it was tricky getting the right vibe for it. Downtime and kisses at the Holt household. Keith is basically already adopted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of the war, after the Voltron Lions left, and the Earth was established as the hub for the new Galactic Coalition, Katie’s parents decided to partially retire to a ranch house with a few acres of land where Colleen could experiment with her plants to her heart’s content, and Matt and Katie had free reign of the place to test out their more ambitious inventions alongside their father. It also served as an out of the way landing pad for the Altean castle and the Blade of Marmora when they didn’t want to draw attention, a feature Keith had taken advantage of a handful of times when called away to aid the BoM with occasional missions.</p><p>On the evening of Christmas day, a fresh coat of snow blankets the land, and warm lights glow from the windows of the house as Keith and Katie pull into the Holt’s driveway just in time for dinner. They unload their bags from Keith’s truck, and Kosmo teleports from the back seat to the Holt’s front step before they can reach the door, and Katie smiles at the sound of Baebae’s excited barking from inside the house.</p><p>“Sounds like somebody’s happy to see you,” Keith muses, nudging his girlfriend with his elbow playfully.</p><p>Katie rolls her eyes, “They all are. Mom was super bummed when we couldn’t make it for Thanksgiving because of the weather.”</p><p>Keith glances at her sideways as she rings the doorbell, “But we did get Hunk’s cooking out of it.” Inside, Baebae’s barking is accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps.</p><p>“True! Just don’t tell mom,” Katie finishes as the door swings open to reveal Matt, decked out in a gaudy Christmas sweater with little light up reindeer.</p><p>Matt’s cheerful smile shifts into goofy suspicion upon hearing his sister, “Don’t tell mom what?”</p><p>Katie stoops to pick up Baebae, “That Hunk probably cooks better than she does,” she answers between Baebae’s attempts to lick her face.</p><p>Matt appears to consider this for a moment before shrugging, “You might be right. Anyways, you two gonna come inside?” he asks, stepping out of the doorway with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, it’s cold out here!” Katie grabs Keith by the hand to pull him inside with her as she hops through the door frame, Kosmo getting up to follow behind them.</p><p>Keith barely gets a foot in the door when Matt shakes his head, “Ah, ah, you forgot something,” a grin spreads across his face that immediately draws his sister’s suspicion.</p><p>Matt reaches to take Baebae from Katie while turning her head toward the top of the door frame, Keith following her gaze before issuing a quiet “Ah.”</p><p>Mistletoe.</p><p>The little green sprig of white berries taped to the wood overhead is undoubtedly Matt’s doing. She can practically <em>feel</em> her brother’s smug grin on her and Keith. </p><p>Well, she won’t give him the satisfaction of shooting him a dirty look. Better to make him squirm.</p><p>Reaching up for the woolly liner of Keith’s jacket, she grabs him by the collar and pulls him down for a kiss that likely lasts longer than Matt had anticipated, judging by the look on his face when he finally speaks up again to complain that they’re letting all the cold air inside.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not the one that put mistletoe on the front door,” Katie chides, stepping inside to shed her winter layers.</p><p>Keith ushers Kosmo in and shuts the door behind them, reaching down to scratch the wolf’s ears while toeing his boots off onto the mat nearby, “It smells fantastic in here, by the way. What’s for dinner?”</p><p>“That would be mom’s dinner rolls. They’re my favorite part of Christmas dinner and they should be about done here pretty soon,” explains Matt, offering them both a clothes hanger from the hall closet for their coats.</p><p>As if on cue, Colleen pokes her head around the corner, “There’s homemade mashed potatoes, and roast beef too!” she calls, waving to them, “I’m so glad you’re finally here!”</p><p>Katie smiles, handing her coat to Keith as he hangs them in the closet, “It’s good to be here,” she chirps, dragging her boyfriend by the hand toward the kitchen. Kosmo trails at their heels with his nose in the air.</p><p>Matt circles around the kitchen counter to the pies sitting out to swipe his finger in the whipped cream, “Took you long enough,” he comments.</p><p>Colleen shakes her head, “I’m just glad you made it safely,” she smiles, pulling both Keith and Katie in for a hug, “How was the drive?”</p><p>“Super smooth, we had a tailwind the whole way,” says Keith, Colleen releasing him and Katie from her arms. Katie slips her hand into his, swinging them idly as she peers around the kitchen.</p><p>“You really went all out, Mom,” she notes, observing all the dishes cooling on the counter, most of them classic Christmas recipes, with a few Holt family specialties thrown in, “It’s like you’re trying to feed our whole team!”</p><p>“I know,” Colleen smiles softly, “but this year is special. It’s been so long since we were all together… I want it to be memorable. However!” she exclaims, “We’re here to be cheery! Go take your bags upstairs, then we’ll do dinner and gifts.”</p><p>“Yes!” Katie cheers, hiking the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder, “I’m starving!”</p><p>Keith looks from her to Colleen with a smile, sending the older woman a two-fingered salute, “Yes ma’am. And, thanks for having me, Colleen. It means a lot.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure.”</p><p>Keith nods, and turns to follow Katie out of the kitchen, still joined at the hands and being pulled along by his girlfriend.</p><p>“Katie, hold on,” he stops, something catching his eye. She turns to face him, then follows his gaze up, only to lean back through the kitchen archway to glare at her brother.</p><p>Mistletoe, again.</p><p>This time, however, Keith brings her attention back to him with a hand on her cheek and a sweet kiss on the lips.</p><p>It quickly becomes evident that Matt is following them around with Mistletoe over the course of the week.</p><p>The next morning when Katie walks out to find Keith on the back deck drinking coffee, it’s there, and their breath fogs in the chilled morning air.</p><p>While passing in the hallway before bed, Kosmo teleports in their way, startling Pidge. Keith catches her as she stumbles, and from her inadvertently-dipped position she spots it overhead, and Keith kisses her before pulling her to her feet. Keith wonders how Matt managed to convince the aloof wolf to play along.</p><p>When they hop in Keith’s truck, volunteering to run to the store to buy more milk so Colleen can finish a batch of cookies, Katie suspects the lack of milk was planned when the lights inside the cabin illuminate the sprig pinned to the sun visor.</p><p>But neither of them is going to complain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:V I ran out of Mistletoe kiss ideas otherwise I would have done one or two more there at the end lol. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Holt family has some unique New Year's Eve traditions, and following preparations, Keith is eager to participate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Waaaaaaaaaaahhh I'm so sorry this took way longer than expected. I got surprisingly busy with other stuff and it's now halfway through <em>March</em> but here you go, have a fic chapter that takes place on New Year's Eve. It's cute, I promise.</p>
<p>Also I've just discovered the rich text editor (i've been posting for nearly two years LOL) so I'm a) saving so much time in posting, and b) it seems like it automatically puts space between lines? sorta? interesting. hopefully it all looks good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuffling in the Holt’s front door Keith stomps the snow off his boots, arms laden with a brown paper sack of last minute groceries the Holt women had tasked him with retrieving before the stores all closed.</p>
<p>“I’m back!” he calls, taking off his boots.</p>
<p>Katie pokes her head around the kitchen corner with a grin, “Keith! Did you find everything?”</p>
<p>“Barely,” he replies, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead on his way into the kitchen, “everything’s picked over. I think I got the last box of graham crackers in the whole town.” Katie follows him to the counter, where he sets the bag down and starts removing its contents; sparkling apple cider and assorted cheesecake components.</p>
<p>“Mm, I’m glad you did though. Mom’s cheesecake is <em> so good </em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m pleased you think so,” Colleen chirps, sliding a batch of cookies into the oven. “I’ll have to make it extra good this time. I sent Matt out back to chop up firewood for tomorrow night, and now Keith’s saved my cheesecake plans! Having you boys around is a blessing.”</p>
<p>Katie rolls her eyes, moving across the kitchen to a cooling rack full of cookies, “I’m starting to think Mom’s going to miss you more than me.” Swiping a still-warm cookie, she waltzes back to Keith, tapping the sweet treat against his lips, “Try this.”</p>
<p>“Peanut butter?” he asks, taking a bite of the cookie.</p>
<p>“Yep! Normally we save these for when we make resolutions, <em> but, </em>” Katie glances at her mother conspiratorially, “I think an exception can be made for the cheesecake hero.”</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Cheesecake Hero needs to have a resolution in mind or he won’t get any more of those,” Colleen smiles, already reaching for more bowls to start making the cheesecake.</p>
<p>Keith hums, “I have an idea or two.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Katie grins, “Hey mom, you don’t need any more help, do you?”</p>
<p>Colleen shakes her head, “Just the cheesecake is left now.”</p>
<p>“In that case,” Katie muses, hanging up her apron, “Keith, let’s you and I watch a movie in the den, hm?”</p>
<p>“I like your thinking. If you want to pick out the movie, I’ll go get changed and meet you downstairs?” Keith suggests, to which Katie agrees happily. </p>
<p>He brings down a mug of hot chocolate for each of them, the perfect accompaniment to Katie’s choice of <em> The Polar Express. </em> Later that night, with the credits rolling and Katie fast asleep against his shoulder, he’s certain that his New Year’s resolution is set in stone.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Fire cracks and pops under the delicate flurries falling from the night sky. Keith and the Holts sit clustered around the fire’s leeward side to keep smoke from blowing into their faces, each with a plate of snacks and a sparkler. A small battery clock sits on the back deck, slowly ticking closer to midnight.</p>
<p>It’s New Year’s Eve and they sound like laughter, smell like hickory, and smile bright in the light of the fire.</p>
<p>When a few minutes remain, Sam stands up to light his sparkler, then touches it to the others. “Whoever’s sparkler burns out first is the first to read their resolutions,” he announces, then softly, he says “I’m glad to be able to do this again.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Matt whispers. “But here’s to the future!” he cheers, holding his sparkler up high, “I love this.”</p>
<p>“A toast!” Katie giggles, holding up her own sparkler, “to the future!”</p>
<p>Keith and her parents join in as well, but as they finish and Keith returns to making shapes with the light of his sparkler, he finds it on its last legs, spitting glitter in fits as it peters out.</p>
<p>He glances at the clock.</p>
<p>One minute to midnight.</p>
<p>His sparkler dims to nothing, still warm to the touch.</p>
<p>“I’m first, then,” he announces, drawing the Holt family’s attention to him as he sets aside the burnt out sparkler and stuffs his cold hands into his pockets. Finding a paper’s edge with his fingers, he decides he doesn’t need it.</p>
<p>“Maybe this is considered cheating as far as resolutions go, but when I thought about it, this is what I wanted to do most going into the new year,” he starts, a small smile on his lips as he turns to Katie. “Growing up, I was often by myself. By the time I came to join Voltron, I’d lost a lot of people I cared about. Then I found a family in the team, in our bonds through our time together. But most importantly, I found you, Katie. With a beautifully brilliant mind, the sharpest wit I know, and a smile I could never resist, I found home in you, and I’ve never felt more complete than when you’re by my side. My love for you is boundless, beyond the farthest stars, and I’d be honored if I could spend the rest of my life with you beside me.”</p>
<p>Kneeling, he presents a small box from his pocket, the lid flipped open to reveal an emerald-studded ring. “Katie, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Keith,” she gasps, throwing her arms around his shoulders, “Yes of course, absolutely,” she cries, fighting to keep her voice level. “I love you more than there are stars in the sky, how could I not?” She kisses him, smiling, as the fireworks Sam set up farther into the Holt’s land explode in the night sky.</p>
<p>It’s a memory they’ll treasure forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Katie's family was, in fact, in on the plan and Keith was given a faster sparkler than the others just for this ;)</p>
<p>Also I totally made up the Holt's tradition of cookies after resolutions. Brain said to do it and it seemed cute so I did.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, and for your patience for these last few chapters! </p>
<p>And lastly, a reminder that the 7th day of my Kidgemas prompts was made into its own fic bc it's a 10.5k Nutcracker au (and the initial culprit for delaying ch 4-6 of this lol). That one's called 'A Dance of Sword and Shield.'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>